Burb Family/Transcript
Lucy talks to Jo Lucy: "It's very difficult for me to look after my siblings because I have school work to catch up on, I have to maintain the house and I more or less don't get any time to spend with my friends." (starts to cry) Jo: "And how do you feel about that?" Lucy: "It's frustrating! My parents don't even care about me." Jo: "I think it's disgusting that these parents have treated Lucy like a third parent. I'm seriously going to lay down the law with them at tomorrow's parent meeting." Parent Meeting Jo: "We are here because we need to discuss some serious issues that need to be addressed." Jennifer: "Like what?" Jo: "I spoke to your daughter yesterday, she told me that is being treated like a third parent and it is both frustrating and overwhelming to her." Jennifer: "Really? She is SO ungrateful!" Jo: "Jennifer, Lucy feels that you don't even bother giving her respect." Jennifer: "Jo, did Lucy even bother to tell you that I work at one of America's biggest retail outlet, Costco? Because I get in there at 8:30am and don't finish until 7:00pm!" Jo: "Yes, Lucy told me that. She also told me how exhausted she is feeling having to take care of her younger siblings whilst you are away. Because of that, she is having trouble with her grades. This is why she called me." Jennifer: "Well, it's her responsibility to catch up on her school work then, isn't it?" John: "Jo's right, hun. Lucy needs a break." Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Lucy confronts Mom, who goes on the defensive." Lucy: "Mom, we need to talk right now!" Jennifer: "You are in no position to speak to me like that!" Announcer: "Mom's defiance causes Jo to get tough on her." Jo: "Lucy needs a break." Announcer: "But will Mom give in?" Announcer: "When Supernanny Returns." House Rules Jo: Today, I introduced the house rules into the Burb household. Jo: "Good morning everyone. Today, I'm going to introduce some house rules that need to be addressed." Jennifer: (rolling her eyes) "Oh boy!" Jo: "All right, the first rule: Everybody must speak politely." Jo: "The second rule: No writing on the walls." Jo: "The third rule: Listen to what a person has to say," Jennifer: "Did she really have to include that in there? Like really?" Jo: "The fourth rule: Always say 'Please' and 'Thank You'," Jennifer: "They already know that! Duh!" Jo: "The fifth rule: No swearing." Jo: "The sixth and final rule: Help the persons who are in need." Lucy: "This will be perfect for Mom and Dad." rolls her eyes Jennifer: "I think I'd rather watch paint dry than hear anymore of those house rules." Thinking Pond Jo: "Later on, Jay was swearing at Grace and Mom was just sitting there, pretending like nothing is happening." Jo: "Jennifer, Jay just said a bad word. You are in charge, not Lucy. You're the parent." Jennifer: "Jay, please do not use those words." Jay: "(bleep) you, (bleep)!" Jennifer: "Jay, this is your warning. If you say those words again, then you're going to the Thinking Pond, do you understand me?" Jay: "(bleep)!" Jo: "Jay swore again, but did Mom put him onto the Thinking Pond? No! Good old Lucy had to do it!" Lucy: "You know what? You bought yourself a trip to the Thinking Pond, mister!" places Jay onto the Thinking Pond Lucy: "You are on here for swearing. Now stay here for 6 minutes." Lucy: "Mom was just reading her Rolling Stone magazine, while I had to do the discipline for her. It always happens." confiscates Jay's Nintendo 3DS Lucy: "Your 3DS is in toy jail." Lucy tries talking to Jennifer Jo: "Later that afternoon, Lucy went downstairs to talk to Jennifer. I wanted Lucy to confront her about this whole issue." is drinking Pepsi Jennifer: "What is it this time?" Lucy: "Mum, we need to talk right now!" Jennifer: "Can't you wait?!? I have to go to work in like 15 minutes!" Lucy: "I had to put Jay in the Thinking Pond and confiscate his Nintendo 3DS because you wouldn't bother putting your stinkin' foot down!" Jennifer: "Whatever." Lucy: "I don't have a social life! You don't let me have any fun. It's always "look after the kids!" or "I need you to do the shopping!" Maybe, I just want to be a normal teenage girl and concentrate on my studies!" Jennifer: "Right now, the way you are acting is (bleep)ing me off! You are in no position to speak to me like that! You'll do as you are (bleep) well told in this house! And who's responsibility is it that they are failing school? YOURS! You are the most ungrateful brat I have ever met! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" walks away crying Jennifer: "Keep rolling those tears, girl and I'll throw you out of this house!" Jo: "I was livid! Mom was being selfish!" Lucy: "I hate you! You're a selfish (bleep) and I wish you would die!" Jennifer: "GROW UP YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF (bleep)!!!!" Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Jo confronts Mom on her behaviour." Jo: "The way you just spoke to Lucy was beyond disgusting!" rolls her eyes Jennifer: "So what?" Jo: "I even spoke to your husband. He has been considering getting a divorce and taking the kids." just yawns Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Jo confronts Jennifer Lucy: "I hate you! You're a selfish (bleep) and I wish you would die!" Jennifer: "GROW UP YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF (bleep)!!!!" runs upstairs crying Jo: "I was so angry with Jennifer at how she handled the situation. Instead of sympathizing and saying "Oh, we're going to make some changes to make this family better", she blows her top off and makes poor Lucy upset!" Jo: "Mum, I need to talk to you right now!" Jennifer: "All right." Jo: "And I knew at the moment, I had to raise my voice and get tough with Jennifer." Jo: "Jennifer, I do not appreciate the way you handled the situation. I am not happy with the way you shouted at Lucy." Jo: "I also spoke to your husband. He has been considering getting a divorce and taking the kids." Jennifer: "Yeah, like I believe that!" Jo: "YOU ARE BEING VERY SELFISH JENNIFER!!!! ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF!!!!" Jennifer: "Don't speak to me in that tone. I don't appreciate being screamed at!" Jo: "I am serious Jennifer. You need a reality check." Jennifer: "A REALITY CHECK?!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Jo: "Right now, you are behaving like a 12 year-old!" rolls her eyes Jo: "Why are you rolling your eyes?" Jennifer: "Because, I don't care!" Jo: "Rolling your eyes will not fix the situation! To show if you can be helpful and to be polite to your members of your family and other people, we need to help out homeless people and benefit them with their needs!" Jennifer Gets a Reality Check Jo: "Jennifer wasn't appreciative for all the things her daughter had done for her, so today, I took her to the homeless shelter so that she could see that there are people who are less fortunate than her, and more grateful." Homeless Woman: "My daughter died of cancer when she was 2." just texts her friend on her cell phone, not listening to the woman Jo: "My condolences...I am very sorry for your loss." Jo: "At the moment I had my back turned, Jennifer had her cell phone on and she was texting a friend instead of listening to a woman, whose daughter lost a battle against cancer. I was not pleased with that." Jo: "Jennifer, this woman lost her 2-year-old child to cancer, and you're texting rather than listening to her story. You need to open your ear and your heart, because there are many people who are in a less fortunate position than yourself. There are people who have lost their jobs, lost their homes, everything! You really need to think about it, Jennifer. What would you do if you lost a job, a home, and a family?" ignores Jo and walks into the lunch room, where she continues texing her friend follows Jennifer and takes the phone off of her Jo: "Jennifer, I am talking to you, and I mean it!" puts Jennifer's phone in her purse Jo: "There are people here who are very less fortunate than you. I'm serious, this is not the place to be thinking about yourself. We are here to help those who cannot afford a nice hot meal to put on the table and those who have lost their jobs and their homes." Jennifer: "Do I care? No! Now, leave me the (bleep) alone!!!" snatches her handbag off Jo and storms off Jo: "Jennifer, this is not the place for this kind of behavior. You are being disrespectful to the people who selflessly work hard to help those who are in a less fortunate position than yourself. Now let's go into the kitchen, put on an apron and hairnet and make some lunch for those homeless people." Jennifer: "Fine." puts on a hairnet and apron and puts Jennifer's hair in a hairnet and an apron on her Jennifer: "I don't want to do it. It's yucky and that apron clashes my wardrobe." Jennifer: "In the end, I just took off the smelly, hideous-looking apron and hairnet and walked to my car." is outside going into her car walks outside as well and goes to Jennifer Jo: "Jennifer! You do not need to give up! You need to cooperate with other people who are actually in a less fortunate position than yourself! You must return to the kitchen and help out people with a lack of shelter. Get out of the car and follow my instructions. Let's go." ingores Jo and drives off Jennifer: "SO LONG, SUCKER!!!!" (laughs) Jo: "What are you doing?! You are supposed to help them out, Jennifer!" a mile later, the front tire of Jennifer's car blows out Jennifer: "Oh, great..." Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Jo starts yelling at Jennifer." Jo: "HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON THOSE LESS FORTUNATE PEOPLE AT THE HOMELESS SHELTER?!" Announcer: "But Mom comes out swinging." Jo: "Jennifer, listen to me! You need to grow up and think about those who are in a less fortunate position than yourself?" Announcer: "Will a good scolding and a good talking-to from Jo get her to lighten up?" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Ask Supernanny Announcer: "And now, ask Supernanny," Jennifer Gets a Reality Check part 2 Jo: "I was so angry with Jennifer at the way she acted at the homeless shelter. As soon as I got back to the house, I wanted to know where she was. So, I asked Lucy and John." Lucy: "I don't know." John: "My cell phone can trace Jennifer's location. She is half a mile from a local homeless shelter, and it seems that one of her front tires had a blowout." Jo: "By the time Jennifer came home, it was 7:30pm. And she was chatting away on her cell phone as if nothing happened." seconds later, Jennifer's cell phone runs out of battery Jennifer: "Time to watch Step By Step." [Jennifer is about to play one of the Step By Step episodes, but discovers that the battery on her Blackberry is dead] Jennifer: (sarcastically) "Terrific..." Jo: "That was when I started yelling." Jo: "JENNIFER!" Jennifer: "Yes?" Jo: "HOW DARE HOU TURN YOUR BACK ON THOSE LESS FORTUNATE PEOPLE AT THE HOMELESS SHELTER?! THOSE PEOPLE, UNLIKE YOU, HAVE NO WARM, DRY HOME TO LIVE IN!" rolls her eyes Jo: "STOP ROLLING YOUR EYES AND PAY ATTENTION!" Jennifer: "I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!!!!" Jo: "Yes you do! Listen to me! I am angry with you because you behaved very selfishly at the homeless shelter and turned your back on those people who are in a less position than yourself. Maybe the front tire blowing out, and your electronic devices is trying to get you to change your ways, Jennifer. You need to start thinking of those in need!" Jennifer: "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy: "Oh, I'll get out, all right, and I'm not coming back, you wretched, ungrateful hag!" runs downstairs and runs outside Lucy spends time with her friends Jo: "Lucy never gets any time to spend with her friends. So today, she invited around some friends to the house. Marsha, her best friend since kindergarten, Brittany from her church youth group, Orlando from school, Chloe from her church youth group, Chandler from summer camp, Melissa from school, Lisa and Charity from netball, Danyon from her church youth group, her cousins Angela and Lilith, Dustin from school, Nikki, Anna and Rachel from netball and Lucy's boyfriend Dirk." Lucy: "Hi guys!" Lucy's Friends: "Hey." is watching '227' on her Blackberry Jennifer: "CAN YOU LOT KEEP IT DOWN?!? I'M TRYING TO WATCH 227!!!" Lucy: (muttering) "Stupid selfish (bleep)." turns to her friends Lucy: "Come on, guys. Let's move this to the basement so we won't bother that miserable hag." Orlando: "Sure!" Dirk: "Sounds good to me!" and her party move down to the basement Jennifer: "I CAN STILL HEAR THE MUSIC FROM DOWNSTAIRS!!!!" and Anna look shocked Anna: "Is your mother always like this?" Lucy: "Yes, she's a stupid, selfish, ungrateful old hag. But as for my dad, he does care for me." comes downstairs John: "Hi, Lucy. How's everything?" Lucy: "Okay, I guess." Jennifer: "JOHN! TELL THEM TO TURN THAT (bleep)ING MUSIC DOWN!!!" in defeat, Lucy turns down the music Lucy: (muttering) "That stupid hag gets on my nerves." John: "Calm down, Lucy. I'll take care of this myself, you have fun with your friends." Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts